Choi Ji Woo
Perfil *'Nombre:' 최지우 / Choi Ji Woo thumb|338px *'Nombre Real:' 최미향 / Choi Mi-Hyang *'Nombre en Chino:' 崔智友 / Cui Zhi You *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 11 de Junio de 1975 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Paju, Provincia de Gyeonggi *'Altura:' 175 cms *'Peso:' 50 kgs *'Signo:' Géminis *'Religión:' Católica *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A *'Apodo:' Tokkaengi (pequeño conejo) *'Hobbie:' Ir de compras, Criticas de películas *'Agencia: ' CJW Company Dramas *Fuyu no Sakura (TBS, 2011, cameo) *Star's Lover (SBS, 2008) *Air City (MBC, 2007) *Rondo (TBS, 2006) *101st Proposal (2004) *Full House (KBS2, 2004,'' cameo'') *Stairway to Heaven (SBS, 2003) *Winter Sonata (KBS2, 2002) *Beautiful days (SBS, 2001) *Honesty (MBC, 2000) *Mr. Duke (MBC, 2000) *Message (SBS, 1999) *In Search of Love (KBS2, 1999) *Love (MBC, 1998) *Happiness is in Our Heart (SBS, 1997) *Three Guys and Three Girls (MBC, 1996, cameo) *First Love (KBS2, 1996) *Only Love (MBC, 1996) *Happiness (MBC, 1995) *War And Love (MBC, 1995) Comerciales *Refrigerator *Cream Evas 1 *Cream Evas 2 *Lotte 1 *Lotte 2 *Happy Tree 1 *Happy Tree 2 *Vana 1 *Vana 2 Películas *Actresse (2009) *Yeonliji (2006) *Shadowless Sword (2005) cameo *Everybody has secrets (2004) *The Romantic President / President Who Play the Piano (2002) *Nowhere To Hide (1999) *First Kiss / Shall We Kiss (1998) *Hallelujah (1997) cameo *The Hole / The Snare / Olgami (1997) *The Adventure of Mrs. Park (1996) Teatro *To be or not To be(1996) Premios *'2006 Premio a la Actriz más bella de todos los tiempos. (Seoul)' *'2005 Korean Movie Association:' Mención especial *'2005 41th BaekSang Award:' Mención especial *'2004 40th BaekSang Awards:' Premio de Popularidad (TV Part) *'2003 SBS Acting Award:' Mejor Actriz por (Stairway to Heaven) *'2003 SBS Acting Award:' Premio a los Top 10 más populares elegidos por los internautas. *'2003 Golden Award:' Premio de Popularidad, en películas. ("The Romantic President") *'2002 KBS Acting Awards:' Premio de Populalridad *'2002 KBS Acting Awards:' Premio a la Mejor Actriz por Winter Sonata) *'2002 Best Dresser Awards:' Mejor Vestida, (categoría TV) *'2002 38th BaekSang Arts Awards:' Premio Mayor Popularidad (TV Part) *'2001 SBS Acting Awards:' Mejor Actriz por Special Production (Beautiful days) *'2001 SBS Acting Awards:' Premio a los Top 10 más populares elegidos por los internautas. *'2000 MBC Acting Awards:' Premio a la Excepcional Actuación Femenina (Mr. Duke) *'1999 Video Music Awards:' Premio Dorado Por Video (MV "For Your Soul") *'1998 34th BaekSang Arts Awards:' Premio a la Actriz Principiante ("The Hole") *'1998 21st Grand Bell Awards:' Premio a la Actriz Principiante ("The Hole") *'1995' Korean Isabelle Adjani Award Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad Han Yang (Teatro y Cine), Universidad Pusan (Danza) *Choi Ji Woo creó su propia compañia bajo el nombre de C, JW Company en 2009 *Es una de las actrices más aclamadas y admiradas por el público siendo conocida como la princesa del drama coreano (hayllu) , es una de las pocas artistas coreanas que se han dado a conocer internacionalmente debido al increíble éxito que obtuvieron los dramas Stairway to heaven y Sonata de invierno , novelas que obtuvieron un alto rating tanto nacional como internacionalmente y dada la aceptación que han tenido los dramas coreanos se puede comprobar este éxito revisando páginas como YouTube que todos los días tienen comentarios de alguien que está empezando a ver una de estas dos novelas de las cuales ella es protagonista. *Durante la novela First Love, fue novia de Bae Joon Yong. *Tuvo una relación sentimental durante cinco años con el actor Song Seon Heon (He was cool, Otoño en mi corazón), todo indica que su rompimiento se debió a un engaño por parte del actor. *Cabe mencionar que Kwon Sang Woo es el mejor amigo de Song Seon Heon en la vida real. *En febrero 14 de 2009, se supo que sostenía una relación desde hacia dos años con el actor Lee Jin-Wook (con quien actuó en el drama Air City) seis años menor que ella, todo debido a unas fotografías tomadas saliendo del departamente de la actriz. La compañía representante de Ji Woo dijo que la actriz era capaz de manejar sus asuntos y que ellos no se meterían. Enlaces *Perfil en Empas *Ficha Asia-Team *Perfil (epg) *Perfil (empas) *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Inglés Galería 55066189-choi_ji_woo11.jpg|Choi Ji Woo choi_ji_woo.jpg|Choi Ji Woo choi_ji_woo_050048.jpg|Choi Ji Woo choi_ji_woo_wallpaper_010.jpg|Choi Ji Woo choi-ji-woo.jpg|Choi Ji Woo choi-ji-woo-pic-0002.jpg|Choi Ji Woo Choi Ji Woo6.jpg|Choi Ji Woo Choi Ji Woo7.jpg|Choi Ji Woo Choi Ji Woo5.jpg|Choi Ji Woo n40071343258_1050919_4333.jpg|Choi Ji Woo n40071343258_1050908_1497.jpg|Ji Woo 9531_128065733258_40071343258_2330964_6457957_n.jpg|Choi Ji Woo Choi_Ji_Woo_050031.jpg|Choi Ji Woo n40071343258_1050905_877.jpg|Choi Ji Woo choi_ji_woo_wedding_01.jpg|Choi Ji Woo choi-ji-woo-90224002.jpg|Choi Ji Woo heaven04.jpg|Choi Ji Woo junto a Kwon Sang Woo images 12.jpg|Choi Ji Woo photo_00042-2.jpg|Choi Ji Woo Winter-sonata.jpg|Choi Ji Woo en Winter Sonata ChoiJiWoo1.jpg|Choi Ji Woo 20060112000901ig3.jpg|Ji Woo en Rondo Vídeos thumb|right|290px thumb|left|290px Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo